The size requirements for tires utilized in earthmoving equipment has reached the point where the wheel member for mounting the tire must be constructed of several pieces. Generally, such rim assemblies consist of a rim base member on which the tire is mounted. Also included are flange members radially extending outwardly from either end of the firm base member and against which the side wall of the mounted tire abuts.
It has been found advantageous in larger wheel-tire combinations to taper the rim base member outwardly at each end thus providing a tight non-slipping fit between the tire bead and the wheel assembly. Tire size has reached the proportion that at least one taper must be removable in order to conveniently mount and dismount the tire. The removable tapered bead seat band fits between the rim base member and an associated flange with taper at the opposite end of the rim base member adjacent the second flange integrally formed in the firm base member. Utilization of a tapered bead seat band requires a lock ring removably associated with the rim base member to retain the bead seat band and its associated flange member on the base member.
Inflation of a mounted tire, generally through an aperture in the rim base member in the vicinity of the removable tapered bead seat band, requires a seal member between the removable tapered bead seat band and the rim base member to maintain air tight integrity of the cavity formed by the tire mounted on the wheel assembly. Improper positioning of the bead seat band or improper location and partial seating of the lock ring around the rim base member presents a particular hazard on inflation of the tire member as the various parts of the multipiece rim assembly may become disassociated and be catapulated with considerable force toward maintenance personnel involved in the assembly and inflation of the tire. Accordingly, various methods have been devised to insure the rim assembly is properly assembled before inflation may take place. Even with these various methods, it has been found advantageous to place the entire assembled tire and wheel assembly in a cage prior to inflation in the event the mulit-piece rim assembly has been improperly assembled and the subsequent inflation will cause explosive disassembly of the parts. Although use of safety cages is advantageous, such safety cages in the larger tires are particularly cumbersome to utilize in field assembly of tires and wheels. Accordingly, to provide a wheel assembly for large earth-moving equipment which may be assembled with a tire in the field without the use of a safety cage during tire inflation would be most desirable.